The bag holder of the present invention is primarily intended for use with flexible liners with dimensions measuring 26 inches (66.04 cm) in width by 36 inches (91.44 cm) in length or 30 inches (76.20 cm) in width by 48 inches (121.92 cm) in length.
In general, bag holders that support flexible liners and bags merely suspend the bag from its open end. No pressure is applied to the opening's periphery to better maintain the bag in a fully open condition and to prevent disengagement from the holder as the bag's load increases. It is therefore necessary to use clothespins or other types of clips, which typically are not sold with the bag holder, to hold the bag in place. Moving the holder from place to place such as when doing yard work is also awkward and difficult. Bag holders generally speaking provide no support for the bottom of the bag so that lifting the holder by the rim will usually result in the bag's pulling away or ripping. As well, some prior bag holders consist of two rectangular frames pivotally connected together at or near their centres so that when seen from the side, the holder is generally "X" shaped, with the bag hanging inside this framework. The bag cannot be removed therefore when full simply by moving it sideways relative to the frame. Either the frame must be lifted away or the bag itself must be hoisted through the frame's top opening which can be difficult due to the bag's weight. Moreover, as the bags tend to bulge and expand in size as they fill up, the bags must sometimes be removed forcibly through the holder's opening, causing ripping and spilling of the contents.